shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shells Timeline
''The Shells Timeline ''is an alternate reality that continues after Monkey D. Luffy presumably becomes the Pirate King. The timeline was created by Lvdoomien and is the reality where all of his short stories and the story ''Shells ''takes place. = Overview = The Shells Timeline is the resulting period that occurs when Monkey D. Luffy becomes the Pirate King and then passes away soon afterwards. Due to Luffy's constant use of Gear Second and his encounter with Magellan, his life span has already been shortened greatly and about a week after becoming King of the Pirates he passes away. The news takes about a week to reverberate throughout all four corners of the world, but results in one of the most dangerous times in recorded history. KingFall After Luffy's passing, the resulting news causes two months of complete agony and anarchy throughout the world. Officially named "the Fall of the Last Pirate King", this time period has also been dubbed "Doom and Doomly", "Hell's Ocean", or more popularly, "KingFall". As the word of Monkey D. Luffy's passing spreads through the New World and into Paradise, many of the people either directly or indirectly affected by the actions of the Youngest Pirate King went into mass hysteria. As civil unrest spread throughout the ocean many citizens began to revolt against their governments and the World Government, believing that now that Luffy was not there to change the world for the better for them they had to do it themselves. At the same time, many pirate crews took the opportunity to aid these revolutions for their own benefit or for the benefit of the people. Then, the Marines got involved. Sakazuki's Folly Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, better known as Akainu, saw this mass outbreak of chaos and piracy as a way to purge the world of the threat known as piracy. In a very bold and very controversial move, Fleet Admiral Akainu ordered all active Marines and the Seven Warlords to attack and destroy all pirates aiding the worldwide revolutions, despite direct orders from the Gorosei to not make such a drastic choice and despite being advised against it by the three Admirals. When the order reached the Marines placed throughout the ocean, all active marine ships directed their attention to the locations of any pirate activity or presence. The resulting confrontations throughout Paradise and the New World greatly angered the local governments and the Four Emperors, which caused even more confrontations and resistances against the Marines. Meanwhile, many pirates who had decided against aiding in local revolutions instead began attacking the overextended Marine outposts and bases. This further weakened the Marine's grasp on the situation and caused Sakazuki to make a final, desperate move in an attempt to save his botched order. Sakazuki originally set out with his crew of Marines to take down the remainder of the Straw Hat Pirates, who were still in the area of Raftel. However, on the way there a mutiny occured and Sakazuki was shot down by his own men out of anger for his failures as a leader. After that Sakazuki's crew were pardoned officially by the Gorosei, being dubbed as the Favored, and sailed off into obscurity as the rest of the ocean fell into chaos. By the end of those two months, many of the most notorious pirates and Marines had been arrested or struck down in the worldwide conflicts. Along with that a large amount of those crews and Marine locations were destroyed or disbanded, leaving a large power gap throughout the ocean. The Four Emperors were also left extremely weak from these two months, and all four of them were overthrown or lost their grips on the New World. With no will left to fight, the entire ocean was left in a silence and began to slowly rebuild itself. The Silent Score The next twenty years after this consisted of a lot of inactivity from the Marines and piracy. Due to the demise of many pirates, marines, and the general fighting spirit of the ocean as a whole, the Silent Score earned it's name from being one of the most peaceful times in history. The Silent Score is when most of the pirates and Marines of the next generation grew up and were born, such as Komota Arnold and Arson Field. During this time, the major focus of the World Government and the local governments and kingdoms of the ocean was to rebuild, to lick their wounds, and to occassionally stomp out an old pirate or two. Most of the local governments during this time had to take care of themselves without the help of the Marines, due to their current weakness, and many in-island conflicts were resolved with the use of militias, vigilantes, and Mercs Inc., a newly formed company at the time. The Marines on the other hand had spent a majority of those twenty years recruiting. KingFall had caused the Marines to lose almost half of their infantry and leadership, and so the remaining forces had to spend this time training and recruiting the next generation. The new Fleet Admiral was chosen from one of the few living Vice Admirals, while the rest of the Admirals were not chosen until the end of the Silent Score. Due to the amount of piracy being a minimum in these times, many of these soldiers had not yet seen combat and a lucky 5% of those soldiers were sent out to capture old pirates from the time of Monkey D. Luffy and possibly recruit new members of the Seven Warlords. Like the rest of the world, the Seven Warlords had suffered casualties and devastation as well. Many of the Warlords had their titles revoked due to their involvement in some revolutions while others were struck down in combat. By the end of those two months, only one of the original Seven Warlords stood with the Marines. As the Silent Score dragged on, the Warlords were rejuvenated by aging pirates who had lost their crews, families or homes but were strong enough to be considered a threat and mentally tired enough to put up no resistance to their recruitment. By the end of the Silent Score, things were mostly back to how they were. The Marines and governments were rebuilding themselves to their former size, while many of the pirate crews that would kick off the next generation were just forming themselves right under their noses. The last two years of the Silent Score is when the ocean became a little more active however, and is around the time the Sargasso Pirates and the Mask Pirates started sailing. Due to their small size however, nobody considered these crews or any crews a major threat. Attemping to discourage them, the Marines had kidnapped and arrested the Sargasso Pirate's chef during the night. However, this decision caused the Sargasso Pirates captain Sean Sargasso to make his first and only attack against the Marines and completely shattering the veil of silence. The Greenbead Alarm and the New Emperors After the Marines had arrested the Sargasso Pirates' chef Valencia, captain Sean "Greenbeard" Sargasso and his crew took it upon themselves to attack the Marine base G-2 and free her. The attack was a success due to most of the stationed Marines being completely taken offguard by actual pirates and due to some expert strategies by Greenbeard's First Mate. Valencia was freed and the Sargasso Pirates made the headlines as "the Boldest Men and Women in Twenty Years" for their attack. However, this greatly angered the captain of the Mask Pirates, Bronsen "Grey Mask" Wish, and caused him to needlessly attack the Marines for the sake of Grey Mask's personal rivalry with Greenbeard. This in turn caused a chain reaction that encouraged all pirates to become more active and violent, resulting in widespread raids and pillages throughout the ocean. In other words, piracy had swung back to its usual self. And now a new problem had arised; the New World still had no Emperors. However, this problem was quickly resolved by the two rival pirates. It took Greenbeard and Grey Mask less than a week to figure out that the other wanted to become an Emperor of the New World, and less than a year to achieve that. In reaction to this a member of New World royalty Sir Gallus Cockerel, better known as the Rooster, used his inherited wealth and kingdom to seize up a fourth of the New World. Meanwhile, a group of pirates-turned-businessmen calling themselves the Fore Men Zaibatsu used their combined companies to forge an "artificial Emperorship" and seize their own stake in the New World. While the Rooster and the Zaibatsu quickly seized up their shares, the Sargasso Pirates and the Mask Pirates spread out into the New World and began building alliances with islands and other crews while expanding their crews in their own ways. As the Sargasso Pirates aided and saved other crews and islands from hostile forces, the Mask Pirates conquered, intimidated, or downright destroyed other crews or islands. And with this became several territorial battles between the Sargasso and Mask Pirates, most of them started by the Mask Pirates. However, the largest of these battles and also the last of these battles started about a few years after the New World was fully seized by the Four Emperors. This battle not only destroyed years of alliances and conquests, it also lead to one of the most monumental moments in history since KingFall. The Sargasso/Mask Incident Almost three years after the Silent Score had ended, an assassination had occured in one of Grey Mask's territories. The King of Dintdonutin was shot down by a mercenary who was supposedly hired by one of the veteran members of the Sargasso Pirates, and this action demanded compensation. Grey Mask traveled personally to Manatee Island, the Sargasso Pirates home, and demanded an explanation. Greenbeard and his companions had no idea what Grey Mask was yelling about, so out of anger Grey Mask demanded a duel between the two crews. Of course, Greenbeard accepted and the Mask Pirates left Manatee Island to prepare themselves. Greenbeard, who was extremely worried about the confrontation, at first hesitated at sending out a call-to-arms to his allies. He then discussed the forthcoming event with his crew and decided that it had to happen. Meanwhile, the Mask Pirates demanded that all crews and nations that fought underneath the Mask Pirates had to participate in the upcoming battle. While a few islands and crews were punished and removed from the Mask Pirates protection, the rest of the leaders under Grey Mask's control offered their forces. Category:Lvdoomien Category:History